Ramsey Scott
Another character by Mike Lewis, Ramsey, or Scotty as he goes by in the story, was created as a main character for the Melbourne chapter of Hidden World. He is only twenty two years old, natural and supernatural age alike. He's a gifted Blood Warlock, a rarity in the magical world, and was intended to be a neutral character, both assisting the Tutores Latet and other "Good" affiliated characters, and hindering them should the need arise, though in the end has taken on a much darker role as an enemy of the Tutores Latet and ally to the powerful Vlad the Impaler (Dracula). Appearance Almost six feet tall, Scotty's not too tall and has an athletic build. He has long fingers, as is customary with warlocks, and keeps his nails well trimmed. He has shaggy black and white hair that he keeps spiked a bit. He has sunken pale blue eyes and a short, crook nose with thin lips and a frail jawline. Despite being indoors most of the time, he has a relatively nice tan. He has multiple dark magic tattoos on his arms and chest but keeps them confined there, unlike other warlocks who let them spread across their whole body. Most of them are just symbols and glyphs, but a few are distinctly demonic or angelic figures. He has several characteristics that fit to different races due to his blood. A patch of red scales covers the bottom of his left forearm, several feathers grow in amongst his hair, one of his toenails is made of wood thanks to a dryad, and his eye color is thanks to a fae. Backstory Scotty grew up with his dark warlock parents in a small town just outside of Melbourne. His father was a rarity, a warlock borne of angelic blood and an extremely powerful one at that. They worked to make Scotty into a warlock as well, but instead of using demon blood they used the blood of a multitude of other creatures first. While he was gifted with magical abilities thanks to all of them it put extreme strain on his body. To save him, his father found and slayed an angel for her blood, a murder for which he was thrown into the deepest, darkest cell the Tutores had. The angel blood melded with the others and instead of helping and healing him, it acted like a virus, attacking the darkness in his body. His mother then summoned a demon and sold her life to the creature in exchange for some of its blood to combat the angel blood. This finally stabilized the war inside of the boy and turned his blood a mercury silver. The blood will burn any organic matter it comes in contact with once its left his body. Without parents, Scotty followed the path of his father, training in dark and light magics alike, working toward a goal he couldn't see. Instead of becoming a cruel dark warlock, however, he finally found a calling when he decided to join the Tutores Latet. Unfortunately for him, they didn't want someone of his alignment among their ranks. Scotty worked for years to show them that he was good enough to join them and that his parentage didn't matter. He did it in a very vigilante-ish way, though knew no other route to take. A Blood Warlock Blood Warlocks are an alternate race of warlocks I came up with in an attempt to make a more original character for the Melbourne chapter of Hidden World. While most warlocks are gifted with magic through the infusion of demon or angelic blood into their own, Blood Warlocks carry the blood of multiple magical creatures. These warlocks are extremely rare due to the fact that magical blood is highly volatile, regardless of the race of its donor. A great many die from a demon blood transfusion, the most common of blood used to gift magical abilities to humans. With each new blood added to the body of a warlock, the more likely it will react poorly with the host and kill them in an explosive and painful manner. Some bloods are more dangerous than others, Angelic Blood being the most deadly. Fewer than .5% of those who receive angel blood survive, while the number of survivors of demon blood is closer to 30%. When a warlock receives blood from different magical creatures, their magic takes on the attributes of that creature. A warlock with dryad nectar in their bloodstream will have an affinity to natural magics, while one with the blood of a fae will be more inclined toward enchantments. Though because the blood of most magical creatures is heavily diluted by the blood of the host, they are rarely used except in the case of Blood Warlocks. Blood Warlocks gain an extreme affinity for magic types aligned to the species from which their blood comes, this is because of the amplification effect caused by angelic blood, giving the multiple magical alignments a massive boost, often times creating a warlock who can use the magic of another creature more effectively than the creature itself. Because of their alignments to all types of magics, Blood Warlocks are extremely powerful, fast learning beings and are regarded as the second biggest human threat against the supernatural world, the first being the Soul Warlocks, a category created by Roman Marvarak, the first Soul Warlock to exist. Category:Characters